Health and Mana
Your Health and Mana are displayed at all times on the bottom left of the screen in globes with numbers on them. The bigger globe with red fluid inside corresponds to your Health, and then smaller globe with blue fluid corresponds to Mana. Your Health will decrease when you take damage in a duel, and if your health goes below 0, you will be defeated and transported back to the 'Commons' location of the world you are in. Your total Health and Mana go up every time you gain a new level, see the Level Chart to see how much you can have. While damage from Duels uses up your Health, casting spells uses up your Mana. For every Rank 1 or higher spell you attempt to cast, your mana decreases by the rank of the spell. Yes, failed spells (fizzles) use Mana too! Rank 0 spells, like many shields, use no Mana. If you flee from a duel, your Mana will drop to zero. You will want to refill some or all of your Mana before you attempt to fight again. Player vs Player Duels in the Arena will not cause you to lose Mana. Refilling Health and Mana There are a few ways to refill your Health and Mana, which include wisps, regeneration, potions and minigames. Wisps are small, flying blue or red balls of energy that your character can capture or absorb simply by walking through them. Red wisps give you Health and blue wisps give you Mana. Blue wisps are found in most "neutral" locations, that is, locations without creatures. Red wisps are mostly only found in areas with creatures, though The Basilica in Dragonspyre has many red wisps. Red wisps give approximately 1/4 of your total Health for each wisp, and blue wisps give you 10% of your total Mana back for each wisp. Regeneration of your health occurs automatically when you are in neutral locations, though this is a very slow process. You can see this by the numbers that continually appear over your wizard's head in these locations. Mana does not recharge this way. Potions. Starting around level 4-5, when you complete the Quest Rattlebones Report, you will receive your first Potion. Currently you can have up to three Potions at Grandmaster level. Potions appear as flasks of purple liquid on the lower left of your screen. Clicking on a full Potion (has a cork in the top) will refill all of your Health and Mana. Flasks can only be used if they are full! In order to fill a potion, you need to play Mini-games, or pay the potion vendor gold to fill them. Every world has spots to play Mini-games, most of them are in the "Commons" areas, except for Dragonspyre where they are in The Atheneum. Mini-games are usually indicated by a small blue circle with fiery rings coming from it (Picture at left). Playing Mini-games refills your Mana. If your wizard's Mana is full, then the Mana from the Mini-Games will them start to fill your potions. The better you do at a Mini-game, the more Mana you get, up to your wizard's maximum Mana. It takes earning your maximum Mana to fill a whole flask, so if you start a Mini-Game with full Mana, and do well enough, you can fill one flask per each game you play. You can also pay Hilda Brewer the Potion Vendor, located at the entrance to the the fair in the Commons, to refill your potions. Category:Health Category:Mana